En las sombras de mi pasado
by Sasha Malfoy
Summary: cap 10!cuando el reino de la luz y el de la osuridad se unen....podra salir algo de claridad?o solo una terrible penumbra' leanlooooooooooooooooooooooooo y dejen reviews plisssssssssssss. ES DE VAMPIROSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS
1. Nueva vida

Sola, frente a un puerta, con las dos manos en el pecho y sus ojos expectantes y vidriosos, miraba Hermione Granger hacia la puerta del cuarto de sus amos.

Hermione era una muchacha muy bella, de finos modales, que habia sido recogida cuando tenia 5 años de la calle, pues al parecer la habian abandonado, pero ella decia no recordar nada.

En ocasiones tenia falshes de imágenes en las que veia unos ojos, grises como el mismo cielo de ese dia , que la miraban, en otras veia a un mujer adulta sentada en un mesa, con una lumbre delante, escribiendo algo.Otras veces veia a un niño pequeño que la agarraba de la mano y se la llevaba al interior de un bosque.Pero solo eran visiones. No lograba conectar ideas.No tenia ni la mas minima intuición de cual era su origen.A las unicas personas que conocia eran sus amos, los cuales le habian dado una educación y la habian acogidocomo si fuese una hija mas, aunque ella hacia los trabajos de las sirvientas, pero no podia quejarse.

-Hermione , entra por favor- dijo un señor alto y grueso , tras abrir la puerta- te estan esperando.

La muchacha entro timidamente y pudo observar como, tanto sus hermanas como su madre lloraban desconsoladamente, y sintio como su padre le ponia una mano en el hombre.

-Que ocurre, es que ha pasado algo malo?...por favor , diganme algo!-dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas.

-Por favor querida , siéntate-dijo el hombre mientras el tb se sentaba ,tras tras una gran mesa de roble- Como bien sabes, te dijimos desde pequeña que te recogimos de la calle , donde estabas perdida y desorientada-Hermione afirmo con la cabeza- Bien, Mione, esa no es toda la verdad de lo que realmente paso.

-Hermione-hablo su madre- tienes 21 años, ya eres mayor de edad y debes comprender la situiacion en la que nos encontrábamos, no te ibamos a dejar tirada en la calle, eso seri terrible, una niña, una niña...-decia como loca, frontandose las manos nerviosamente.

-No comprendo...-dijo Hermione.

-Como bien sabes, en nuestra familia hay una serie de habilidades poco comunes entre humanos corrientes...-dijo el padre.

-Muggles...como yo –dijo Hermione.

-Muggles, si...pero no como tu-dijo la madre- hija, tus verdaderos padres tuvieron que marcharse a los paises nórdicos huyendo de los cazadores y hombres-lobo.Ellos eran perseguidos, y tu no debias de correr ese riesgo, por eso te dejaron con nosotros.Ellos no son malos como todos piensa, son diferentes, y ellos querian matarlos...-dijo la madre tan confusamente que ni Hermione ni nadie la entendían.

-Lo que Marizza quiere decir es que tu provienes de una colonia de...vampiros...eres en realidad un princesa en tu mundo, posees habilidades increíbles aun no desarrolladas, y puesto que ayer fue tu 21 cumpleaños, y has obtenido la mayoria de edad, debes...marchar Hermione...te esperan tus padres, hermanos, amigos, todods aquellos a quienes no recuerdas, porque te hicimos un obliate para ello.

Hermione seguia tan impactada que no era capaz de pronunciar palabre alguna. Ella un vampiro?...jajajaja, que buen chiste...donde estaba el truco?la sorpresa?...algo!.

-Esto no es posible...yo, un vampiro?un chupa-sangre?una asesina de humanos!-dijo ella totalmente alterada.

-En eso te equivocas. Los vampiros no asesinais a humanos.Cierto es que os alimentais de sangre, pero de sangre animal, y no solo comeis eso, tomais carne, pescado...-comenzo a decir el padre.

-Y que mierda me importa a mi lo que coman los vampiros?son unos asesinos!perseguidos desde años!ademas, yo no tengo colmillos enormes, ni odio los ajos, no me desintegro con la luz del sol, y por supuesto que me reflejo en los espejos! Que me dices de todo eso?-grito exasperada.

-Los vampiros no son asesinos! A decir verdad son nuestros verdaderos aliados.Si han sido perseguidos es solo por los hombres-lobo han conseguido buenos contactos, y desde siempre ha querido tener el poder que ellos no poseen!.Los vampiros poseen dotes magicas mas poderosas que las de cualquier mago comun.

Por otro lado, la luz del sol no te daña porque aun no has echado los colmillos. Estos empiezan a crecer a los tres o cuatro dias de cumplir la mayoria de edad para ellos, y tardan unos 5 meses en completarse.A partir de ahí, tu mundo sera la noche.Dormirás de dia.Ahhhh, y lo de los ajos¬¬, al parecer la gente le tiene miedo a cualquier cosa que tenga unos colmillos un poco mas grandes de la cuenta , asi que inventaron ese rumor, junto con lo de las cruces,jajajaja, menuda estupidez.Lo de los espejos, aprenderas a hacer ese truco en breve, y , eso si, es verdad que si te clavan una estaca de madera en el corazon , moriras, claro que eso tambien me pasaria a mi no?jajajaja, son solo estupideces de la gente.Por cierto, normalmente teneis una vida mas larga que la humana , pero no demasiado,unos 20 años mas.

Mientras oia a su padre relatar lo que para ella era tan solo una sarta de estupideces, su boca se iba abriendo ligeramente, y cada vez mas, y su cabeza iba dando vueltas una y otra vez, sin poder comprender del todo la situación.

-Y que se supone que tengo que hacer yo ahora?-dijo Hermione.

-Los vampiros estais...

-Estan...

-Estan asentados en colonias del norte , y tu palacio ... ya te dije que eras princesa-añadio al ver que vovia a abrir la boca-se encuentra en lo alto de una montaña muy rocosa, en Piral.

-Piral, ahí es donde vivo?

-Exacto

-Comprenderas que esto es demasiada información para mi en un solo dia no?-dijo Hermione al borde de un ataque de nervios.

-Lo comprendo y lo respeto, pero es tu deber cumplir con tus subditos y realzar el poder de tu raza.

-Mi raza...

-Te espera un carruaje en la puerta para partir de inmediato...

-Que? Quereis que me vaya ahora?

-No es que queramos,pero no tenemos otra opcion, hija comprendelo.

-Que lo comprenda? Como puedes pedirme algo asi? Esta situación es traumatica, es...es...inconcebible.

-Lo es hija, lo es...

Ataviada con un elegante vestido rojo de tercipelo, su pelo recogido con dor horquillas hacia atrás , dejando una bella melena castaña , suelte, apoyada sobre sus hombros y su pecho,sus increíbles ojos dorados, y su piel blanca porcelanica en contraste con sus naturalmente rojos labios, Hermone iba sentada en la parte trasera de un carruaje de aspecto antiguo,que la conducia, según habia oido, hacia "su castillo".

Lo que Hermione ignoraba era que a su lado, entre la maleza, un joven de cabellos platinados la observaba de cerca, mientras, montado en su negro corcel, corria a toda velocidad , esquivando arboles, setos y plantas de todo tipo.

**Un joven al cual, sin ella saberlo, conocia muy bien.**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HOLA A TODS! ESTE ES MI 2º FIC EL CUAL STOY SCRIBIENDO A LA VEZ Q : **¿DE VERDAD ME QUIERES?.**(AL CUAL PODRÍAIS EXAR UN VISTACILLO SI KEREIS...JEJE)

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, PLIS DEJAD REVIEWS PARA SABER SI OS STA GUSTANDO O NO, XQ SI NO M DECIIS VUESTRA OPINIO NO SE SI NO OS GUSTA, SI DEBERIA SEGUIR, CAMBIAR COSAS, ETC...

MUXAS GRACIAS


	2. Conociendome

Un joven al cual, sin ella saberlo, conocia muy bien 

Unas 6 horas mas tarde llegaron a al pie de una alta montaña , nevada hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, muy rocosa, y sin ningun camino de acceso a lo alto, a simple vista.

-Dios mio, es enorme!.

Hermione, sorprendida , bajo del carruaje con la ayuda del cochero .Se quedo observando las inmediaciones del castillo hasta que el cochero le dijo:

-Señorita, por favor, sus padres la esperan en el castillo, en la cumbre de la montaña.

-Mis padres...

-Suba a esa rampa de ahí –dijo señalamdo una especie de explanada elevada que se oscurecia a medida que entraba en la montaña.

-Pero...

-Vamos señorita, la esperan desde hace un buen rato.

-Si...

Hermione subio a la rampa, y cuando se situo encima , esta se comenzo a mover Notaba como la tierra bajo sus pies perdia solidez, y como se elevaba dentro de aquel pequeño cuadrado en el que se encontraba .

Entonces la rampa paro,y una pequeña puerta se abrio justo delante de ella.

Era extraño. El cochero dijo que el castillo estaba en la cumbre de la montaña. Sin embargo no parecia haber subido ni 100 metros.

Se adentro en lo que parecia una especie de opasillo solidos, con paredes y suelos oscuros, y pequeñas lamparas de aceite colgando de las paredes.

Habia estado caminando durante un minuto, cuando vio una luz proveniente del final del pasillo que parecia salir de una puerta entre abierta.Se dirigio hacia ese lugar, y cuando estaba a punto de llegar, y ya empezaba a oir voces, algo la cogio por la cintura y le tapo la boca.Ella asustada , empezo a patear y dar codazos a la cosa que la habia cogido, pero esta la tenia bien agarreda y le era imposible soltarse ni hacerle daño.

Entonces esa cosa que la habia cogido le hablo...

-Shhhhhhhh, tranquila, no voy a hacerte daño...-dijo una voz de hombre, de las mas sensuales que habia oido jamas-no grites, de acuerdo, no conviene que sepan que estas aquí.

-Quien eres?-dijo ella cuando por fin libero su boca, aunque aun la tenia firmemente cogida por la cintura.

-Vaya, asi que era cierto...no recuerdas nada...-dijo la voz-te lo explicare todo cuando salgamos de aquí.

-Y como se que debo fiarme de ti?

-Y como sabes que no?

Asi, ambos salieron del pasillo dando marcha atrás, y se adentraron en el pequeño elevador, aunque este era demasiado pequeño, y para meterse, tuvieron casi abrazarse.

El chico pronuncio unas palabras y el elevador comenzo q ascender, mientras que daba pequeños traqueteos, que hacian que el chico, que tenia ambas manos a cada lado de la cabeza de Hermione,se inclinase aun mas hacia ella.

Hermione aun no habia visto con claridad a ese sujeto, pues una amplia capa negra con capucha, le cubria su alto cuerpo.

Pòr otro lado, el chico pudo comtenplar**, de nuevo**, el bello conjunto que le ofrecia la muchacha a su vista.

-Quien eres?-pregunto Hermione algo azorada, nuevamente.

-El chico se quito la capucha, y dejo ver a Hermione al hombre mas atractivo que habia visto jamas.

Era de aspecto muy varonil, con unos increíbles ojos grises cautivadores, una cínica sonrisa perfecta,y pelo terriblemente rubio, y una tez blanca como la nieve.

La chica salio un momento de su atontamiento, gracias a otro movimiento brusco del elevador, mientras el chico hablaba.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, tu guardian .Cuando eras pequeña, yo siempre te acompañaba a todas partes.mi misión era, es y sera,desde el momento de mi nacimiento y del tuyo , protegerte de cuantos peligros te acechen.Y creo que tu mayor peligro ahora mismo es enfrentar la situacion que se te presenta.

-A que te refieres?

-Bueno, vas a ser nuestra reina dentro de dos semanas, es algo nuevo para ti y no creo que estes de acuerdo con todos los cambios que van a surgir en tu vida.

-Ja, en un solo dia me he enterado de que soy un vampiro, que soy princesa, que tengo un guardian y que voy a ser en breve la reina de un ejercito chupa-sangre...¬¬, creo que los cambios radicales me persiguen.

-No eres la unica a quien le va a cambiar la vida. Mirame a mi, a partir de ahora tendre que ser el guardian de un reina chupa-sangre como yo.

-Es un verdadero honor para mi que usted sea mi guardian pero, sinceramente, se cuidarme solita. Asi que adios- y con esto salio del elevador que ya habia parado y habia abierto sus puertas.

-Crees que sabras donde esta el gran salon, es alli donde te esperan.

-Tranquilo, preguntare por ahí.

-(pues como no preguntes a las estatuas no se a quien entonces)

-Decias?

-Que tengas suerte¬¬.

-No la necesito, soy una princesa, jeje.

Y con esto se fue en dirección a buscar el gran salon , el cual no tuvo demasiada dificultad en encontrar, pues en esa planta solo habia una puerta, la cual abrio y entro en ese extraño lugar.

Eso si que era un salon de verdad, de los de cuentos de hadas, de esos que sueñas de pequeña, era impresionantemente grande, con muchas luces de infinitos colores y candelabros amarillentos que reflejaban su luz en esquisitas bolas de mercurio que flotaban en el centro del salon.

Las puertas por dentro eran de diamantes y piedras preciosas, las paredes de mármol blanco y los mubles de madera de ébano, con perfiles rojizos. El suelo era sin embargo lo que mas le llamaba la atención. Era completamente negro, y hacia un contraste de luz un tanto molesto a su parecer.

-Mi querida niña! Cuento tiempo sin vernos, que tal has estado? Te han tratado bien esos humanos?espero que si, xd, eres la futura reina,jajajaja, pero supongo que eso ya lo sabras...hoy es tu presentación oficial como princesa del reino Piral, asi que cambiate, o mejor no te cambies, ese vestido te queda perfecto...-dijo una voz a sus espaldas mientras veia como un mujer, la cual ignoraba de donde habia salido, la tomaba entre sus brazos y la apretujaba contra ella.

-Pa...pa?ma...ma?

-Jeje, vaya, que observadora...eso lo saca de mi-dijo el hombre mirando despectivamente a su mujer.

-Si, y espero que tambien saque de ti tu humildad¬¬.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo el padre observando detenidamente a su hija- seras un bella princesa.

-Y reina-dijo la madre.

-Ja si, reina tambien, pero aun quedan dos semanas, y el tiempo es largo aunque parezca corto.

-?

-?

-Lo siento pero hoy estoy filosofico...jeje.

-Cariño, andate rapido q te van a coronar.

-Coronar?-o Dios mio, donde me he metido.

-Si , a coronar.En este reino todos cumplimos nuestro pequeño papel.

-Bueno cariño, te esperan...

Sus nuevos padres, guiaron a Hermione hasta el fondo de la sale donde, de la nada , aparecieron miles de personas a su alrededor, vestidas de atuendos negros, capas y mascaras, y entre la multitud pudo distinguir una cabellera rubia que asomaba tras una mascara, a traves de la cual la observaba detenidamente.

-Vamos hija, adelantate-dijo su padre desde un atril alto, para que se acercara a el, el cuel tenia una pequeña y fina corona de plata en sus manos.

Hermione miro un momento hacia Draco, pues, aunque no lo conocia , sentia que el era una persona en la que debia confiar, y al ver Draco que ella lo miraba como si le pidiese opinión sobre lo que debia hacer en ese momento, el hizo una señal con la cabeza de asentimiento, y ella, comprendiendo el mensaje, se acerco hasta su padre, el cual, tras un breve discurso, la corono y presento a todos.

Una vez finalizado el acto , su padre tomo su mano y la llevo hasta el centro de la pista, empezo a tocar una melodiosa musica.El padre paso la mano de su hija a otro hombre. Este mas bajo que Draco pero tambien era alto,de pelo negro azabache, el cual podia ver a taves de un flequillo que se asomaba por encima de su mascara, y a traves de ella podia apreciar unos enormes y preciosos ojos verdes.

-Cariño, este es Harry, de los Potter de Birmania, tu prometido...

-Mi-mi que?

-La persona con la que compartiras el resto de tu vida , para ser mas explicitos.

En ese momento se quito la mascara, y Hermione pudo ver en su totalidad esa cara de...de...prepotente!. Sabia que ese hombre no se casaba con ella por placer(por que por amor seguro que no era), sino por ambicion.Lo veia en esa mirada de galan encantador.

Harry cogio su mano y la beso.

-Mi bella dama, me concede este baile.

Y con esto, sin esperar respuesta, se la llevo lejos de sus padres.

Poco a poco se fueron sumando al baile todos los invitados.Hermione buscaba con la vista a Draco.No sabia por que, pero no parecia sentirse segura sin, lo que para ella, no era mas que un completo desconocido.

-Y bien-comenzo a decir Hermione- tu eres principe o algo?

-Ehhhh,si claro, lo que tu quieras.

La chica se sorprendio ante la respuesta del chico.Le miro a los ojos y vio que no la estaba mirando .Siguió la mirada del chico y vio que estaba observando detenidamente a su madre.No era posible. O ese hombre estaba enamorado de su madre, o era un ambicioso que pretendia asegurarse su puesto en palacio por todas las vias posibles.

Hubo un cambio de parejas, un chico mas alto la cogio de la cintura con su mano izquierda y con la derecha su mano,mientras ella veia como Harry se perdia entre la gente.

Se volvio para ese hombre, el cual se habia puesto la capucha por la cabeza, y le pregunto...

-Quien eres?

-Siempre me preguntas lo mismo, resultas un tanto aburrida.

-TU!No te quejes, que yo sepa dentro de nuestra aburrida conversación de antes podrias haber añadido el pequeño detalle de que me iba a casar no?

-Es obvio no, una reina siempre debe tener un rey?.

-Un rey a quien ame!.

-En asuntos de política el amor no manda.

-Es mi vida no política.

En ese momento Draco se quito la mascara, dejando ver su cara a traves de la capucha de su capa..

-La vida te trae cosas buenas y otras que no lo son tanto.Vete acostumbrando.

Con esto, el muchacho se volvio a cubri con la mascara y se fue.

Entonces sono una trompeta que anunciaba el final del baile.

**Y ahora que?**


	3. Con luz de fondo

HOLA A TODSSSSSSSSS, ME GUSTARIA Q M DEJASEIS REVIEWS CN VUESTRA OPINIÓN SOBRE ESTE FIC, Y SI PODEIS, ME GUSTARIA Q AÑADIESEIS COMO OS GUSTARIA UN NUEVO FIC DE NUESTRA PAREJA FAVORITA, XQ EN CUANTO TERMINE CN STOS DOS, PRETENDO EMPEZAR

OTRO NUEVO, SEGÚN LOS CRITERIOS Q M DEIS. GRACIAS.

Capitulo 3:

**-Y ahora que?.**

-El baile ha llegado a su fin, y con el , el dia

mas feliz de mi vida.He reencontrado a mi hija, la cual pronto sera reina, y vivira felizmente casada con el señor Potter , por los restos y ...

Su padre continuo con un larguiiiiiiiiisimo discurso de despedida, y cuando acabo, Hermione se vio situada por su madre en la puerta de salida, para recibir a los invitados como era debido, y desearles buen viaje a algunos, y buena estancia a otros.

Unas tres horas mas tarde, Hermione fue a su cuarto el cual le fue indicado por Harry que, muy amable, y con un codazo en las costillas recevido por parte del rey, la acompaño hasta su cuarto.

-Gracias, pero no hacia falta que vinieses hasta aquí, yo ya podia venir sola desde el principio del pasillo-dijo en un tono cariñoso Hermione.

-Si, bueno, pero es que no me fiaba de las paredes.Me han dicho que si estas si que oyen de verdad, y quizas tambien puedan ver, y una chica tan hermosa como tu no deberia de ir sola por ahí provocando a las paredes...

Ante este ingenioso comentario, Hermione rio, hasta que Harry comenzo a acariciarle el menton con uno de sus dedos, el cual bajaba peligrosamente hacia su escote.

Hermione estaba tan paralizada que no sabia que hacer, y cuando por fin pudo reaccionar, y su dedo iba ya justo por el borde de su escote, le pego una gran torta en la cara, pero al parecer se dio cuenta de que esto no fue buena idea , pues Harry se le abalanzo encima, la cogio de las muñecas y la pego contra la pared.

-Vaya gatita, eres mas felina de lo que pensaba.Sabes?me gustan las mujeres dóciles,no las que tienen personalidad.

-A no? Pues esas son las que a mi mas me atraen-dijo una voz desde el fondo del pasillo.

De repente, un rayo de luz roja salio de la nada y derribo a Harry, el cual cayo al suelo sin miramientos, y quedo tumbado boca abajo, inconsciente.

Hermione, que lo habia presenciado todo, volvio la cabez hacia el lugar donde estaba la procedencia del rayo, y vio una capa negra alzarse entre las sombras.

-Ya es hora de acostarte Mione, es tarde para una princesa.

-Asi que es verdad, eres un fiel guardian, es que no tienes vacaciones?no duermes?

-Vigilo tus sueños, duermo de dia como todos los demas, y ya casi esta amaneciendo.

-Es que a ti ya te afecta la luz del sol?cuantos añois tienes?

No creo que eso te importe demasiado...

-Pareces joven para ser un guardian, y aun mas de una reina...

-Futura reina...mis habilidades son equiparables a las del rey, por eso me eligieron.

-Mmmmmmmmm, pero...

-Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches...Draco.

Justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta de su habitación, oyo desde el fondo del pasillo...

-26, tengo 26.

Pero para cuando se giro, Draco se habia marchado, y se habia llevado consigo al inconsciente Harry.

Un dia demasiado largo sin duda alguna.

A la mañana siguiente, Hermione fue llamada muy temprano a desayunar.Se baño y se puso un vestido color verde oscuro, con escote palabra de honor y unas pequeñas cintos cayendo por sus delicados hombros. Se recogio el pelo en un alto moño,y bajo las escaleras hasta llegar al gran salon. Ya se conocia ese camino, pero aun no sabia donde estaba la cocina.

Cuando estuvo alli, se sorprendio de no ver a nadie despierto.

-Es que aun duermen?-le pregunto a una de las sirvientas que limpiaba con afan un gran jarron rosados con enormes flores salmones y verdes.

-Aun?señorita solo son las 12 de la mañana.Aun es de dia!aunque aquí suele anochecer muy temprano. A las 5 de la tarde ya es noche cerrada.

-Pero...- en ese momento recordo que estaba viviendo entre vampiros...idiota-claro, y duermen en...en...

-En camas señorita, donde van a dormir si no?

-Jaja, claro,claro ,yo y mis preguntas absurdas...¬¬

Bien, que hay para desayunar.

-Ohh!discúlpeme, nenseguida le traigo el desayuno, se lo llevare...

-Aquí esta bien-y antes de que la muchacha se fuese, la tomo del brazo y pregunto-y a ti no te afecta el sol?

-No señorita, yo solo soy una vreda.

-Una...?

-Es una criatura del agua, viven en el lago durante las tardes, y por las mañanas y noches nos sirven a nosotros.No son mas que sirvientes.Fuera de aquí...todas-dijo mirando a las demas las cuales se esfumaron en el aire.

Con esto, la muchacha bajo la cabeza y se dirigio a la salida para preparar el desayuno.

-Y usted por que esta despierto?no le afecta la luz?

-Bueno, yo no soy vampiro-dijo Harry saliendo desde detrás de un gran estantería que habia en el fondo de la sala.

-Pero...

-Soy un mago normal y corriente.Es que aun no sabe que su madre tambien lo es?los vampiros se casan con magos para que sus descendientes hereden los beneficios de ambas partes, y sean cada vez mas poderosos en su evolucion.Creo que nosotros tendremos unos bellos hijos...jajajaja.

-Entonces Draco tambien es mago?

-Draco?te refieres a tu guardian?desde cuando coges tanta confianza con los desconocidos-dijo Harry mientras se le acercaba peligrosamente una vez mas y la cogia bruscamente del brazo-oyeme bien Granger, no te atrevas a engañarme , ni con el ni con nadie, porque si no...

-Si no que?que me vas a hacer? Yo soy una princesa y tu solo eres un sirviente mas en mi lista.El que te cases conmigo no significa nada.

-Significa que tendre mas poder que tu en mis manos .La corte sera mia, y tu tambien-Harry levanto la mano para pegarle una cachetada en la cara, pero en ese momento, las largas y amplias cortinas que se extendían a lo largo de la pared derecha del largo salon se corrieron, y quedaron completamente unidas,Quedando tanto Harry como Hermione totalmente a oscuras.

-Quien esta ahí?-dijo Harry a voz en grito.

-Que te pasa Potter, es que las sombras te dan miedo?...jajajaja-oyeron desde el fondo del pasillos.Se escuchaban los pasos de alguien acercándose a ellos, pero tras oira esa voz ,Hermione , la cual, muy asustada,estaba siendo utilizada por Harry como escudo al haberla puesto justo delante de el, perdio el miedo, pues reconoceria esa voz en cualquier parte.

Asi, Hermione clavo su alto tacon en uno de los pies de Harry, el cual chillo de dolor y la solto para poder agarrarse su "delicado pie".Hermione corrio hacia las sombras, y cuando sintio que una mano la tomaba de la cintura, se abrazo a esa persona con fuerza.

-Draco...

-Shhhh...tranquila...Bien Potter, creo que es hora de que hablemos tu y yo.

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo.Solo estas celoso porque sabias que algun dia la perderias.Jajajaja, iluso, es que crees que tu ibas a ser el elegido?tu, un simple...chupa-sangre...-dijo Harry.

-Siempre supe que no seria yo...pero yo no persigo la grandeza, y eso lo sabes bien, y no te permito...

-Vamos Malfoy, ya somos mayorcitos.Si quieres luchar hagámoslo, pero, que tal si ponemos algo de...luz?

Afortunadamente, Draco ya estaba preparado para algo asi, asi que saco su varita , apunto hacia Harry,y en un seguendo lo dejo inconsciente de nuevo, tirado en el suelo.

-Deberias hablar con tu padre...y decirle lo que este te esta haciendo.

-Ja, por lo que he visto, mi padre esta mas que de acuerdo con este compromiso, y no parece querer anularlo.

-Y tu...tu quieres casarte con el?-dijo Draco a la vez que encendia una pequeña vela justo a las espaldas de Hermione, mientras la apretaba de la cintura mas fuerte y la unia a el casi por completo.

Sus narices estaban rozándose.Apenas se conocían de un dia y parecia que no hubiese habido un solo dia en el que no estuviesen juntos..."**aunque por parte de Draco, eso era verdad..."**

**-Yo,yo...**

WENO, WENO, NO ME MATEIS NI NADA XRO OS DEJO CON LA INTRIGA JEJEJEJE

DEJAD REVIEWS PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

MUAKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	4. Mi deseo, tu deseo

PERDNADME, YA SE QUE LOS CAPITULOS SON MUY CORTOS XRO NO M DA TIEMPO D SCRIBIR MAS.DEJAD REVIEWS PLISSSSSSSSSS.

Capitulo 4:

-Yo,yo...claro que si, es lo que quiere mi padre-dijo Hermione soltándose precipitadamente al ver lo cerca que estaban-y no te acerques tanto, eres mi guardian , no mi novio-dijo para intentar quitarse de la cabeza ese sentimiento que habia nacido en ella...un sentimiento que aun no sabia definir bien...

-No te he preguntado lo que quiere tu padre-dijo Draco mientras acorralaba a Hermione con ambos brazos puestos a cada lado de Hermione,apoyados sobre una mesa , la cual estaba.

-No conozco este lugar.No se como va esto de ser vampiro y...y...tampoco se...por que estas tan cerca de mi?.

-Que pasa?-dijo Draco acercándose aun mas a ella , mezclando sus alientos-es q te doy miedo?.

-Cuando haces cosas como estas me pareces...repugnante...repelente...no te conozco de nada...no se quien eres...-para cuando acabo de decir esto,Draco ya se habia acercado tanto que sus narices se rozaban y sus labios podian sentir como el del otro aclamaba a gritos el propio-no se...por que siento est...-pero no acabo la frase pues Draco unio sus labios con los de ella suavemente.Acariciaba los labios de Hermione y los saboreaba con pasión.Era uno de los sabores mas dulces que Draco habia probado.Para Hermione era algo que nunca habia sentido.Se mezclaban en su cabeza pensamientos confusos.Poco a poco, Hermione fue tomando posesion de la boca de Draco, y comenzaron una apasionada lucha en ambas cavidades.

Hermione agarraba el pelo de Draco, mientras este la cogia por la cintura y la apretaba contra el.

Para cuando ella se dio cuenta de lo que hacia, se separo lentamente de el, pues disfrutaba de tenerlo cerca, y antes de desprenderse del todo le mordio a Draco el labio inferior.

Mmmmm...sabes bien-dijo Draco-eres mas dulce de lo que aparentas- dijo rozando su nariz con el cuello de ella.

-No deberíamos...no es posible que sienta esto, no por ti...Harry es mi futuro marido...es a el a quien deberia...-en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que iba a decir.Iba a decir que amaba a Draco!.No, eso no era verdad.El crecimiento de sus colmillos le deberia de estar afectando.

Hermione se separo de el y comenzo a irse.

-Que tu no lo recuerdes no quiere decir que no nos conozcamos.Nos une un lazo mucho mas fuerte que el del matrimonio.Sangre...-con esto se fue, dejando a Hermione completamente sola e inmersa en esa terrible oscuridad.

Hermione decidio desayunar en su cuarto.Estaba demasiado agobia con lo que habia sucedido antes.Y Harry seguia tirado en el suelo... Paso todo el dia en su cuarto, pensando en lo que Draco le habia dicho.Una union de sangre...No entendia lo que ello significaba.No podia dejar de darle vueltas.

Señorita Granger-dijo una sirvienta que entraba en su cuarto vestida de gala-le esperan en la fiesta.

-Que?.

-Ohhhh!es que no la han avisado?hoy es la cena de pedida señorita.Harry le pedira formalmente su mano ante su padre.

-Yo creia que el baile...olvidalo.Dame un vestido...el amarillo.

Cuando termino de vestirse y se miro en el espejo, salio de su cuarto y comenzo a bajar lentamente las escaleras que conducían al salon.Cuando entro en el pudo observar que estaba lleno de gente,las cuales se quedaron en completo silencio cuando asomo ella por las escaleras.

-Hija, vamos, te presentare a unos invitados que vienen de lejos...-dijo el rey, y pasaron toda la velada comiendo, bebiendo y hablando, asi como conociendo a nuevas personas.

Hermione, cansada de hablar con la gente se disculpo un momento y fue al jardín un rato a despejarse la cabeza pues sus ideas se arremolinaban cada vez mas y no la dejaban tranquilizarse.

Supinia que Harry no se le acercaria en toda la noche debido a los acontecimientos ocurridos.Y ,en efecto, no lo hizo sino que estuvo calentándole la cabeza al rey toda la noche, aunque Hermione ignoraba el motivo de tanta insistencia en no dejarlo solo ni un momento.

-Estas preciosa...-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Cuando se volvio, pudo ver a Draco, el cual iba ataviadocon una capa negra , como siempre, pero de gala.

-Mmmmm...tienes el pelo demasiado largo...deberias cortártelo un poco-dijo mirando la coleta que se habia cogido detrás, la cual le llegaba por los hombros.

-Hay chicas que lo consideran...interesante...incluso mas varonil-dijo el acercándosele con un tono de voz muy sensual y una picara sonrisa-hoy sera tu pedida...dentro de unos minutos.

-Shhhhhh, no me lo recuerdes!no tengo ganas de estar cerca de ese...ese...-se quedo callada, y tras unos minutos de silencio, dijo-creo que va tras mi madre ,no se que pretende...

-Jajajaja, veo que no tienes una vision muy aguda sobre la realidad...-y al ver que ella se habia quedado pasmada ante tal respuesta,continuo-Potter solo ma a una mujer, la ha amado siempre.Lo demas son solo intereses.

-Y quien es esa mujer?

-De veras no lo sabes?-dijo Draco que,como era para el una costumbre, habia puesto sus brazos a cada lado de Hermione, apoyados en la baranda, y hablaban muy de cerca.

-No...-dijo ella casi en un susurro.

-Es...-pero fue interrumpido por un inoportuno portazo, el cual anunciaba la llegada al recinto en el que se encontraban del rey.

-Rapido, escondete , no debe verte aquí a solas conmigo. No le va a gustar vernos juntos.

-Por que, yo soy tu guardian...

-Hija!te he estado buscando por todas partes.Donde te habias metido ¿?

-Estaba...estaba con Dra...

-Bueno, eso da igual.Harry te esta esperando.

Asi, los tres fueron al recinto de la fiesta, y alli se celebro brevemente la pedida de mano, la cual consistio en un discurso algo corto y mal preparado de Harry, en el cual se notaba que nada de lo que decia era real.Estaba memorizando.

No tardaron mas de media hora en realizar la pedida con baile de celebración incluido.

El resto de la fiesta fue de manera independiente.Al fondo de la sala habia grandes personajes que , junto con su padre, charlaban asuntos trascendentales o de actualidad.

Harry habia desaparecido justo depuse de bailar con ella, y su madre habia ido hacia rato a hablar con una vieja amiga.

Hermione permanecia de nuevo sola , en el gran salon, sin hablar con ninguno de los presentes.Aun se preguntaba que significaba lo que Draco le dijo acerca de la sangre.No paraba de darle vueltas...

-Te diviertes?-dijo Draco que se habia arrimado a ella con disimulo.

-Ja,si como no divertirse aquí, en esta reunion donde no conozco a nadie y todos tienen caras de muermos-dijo ella con aires de disgusto.

-Pasearia conmigo por los alrededores del bosque bella dama?-le dijo Draco tendiéndole su brazo para que se levantase.

Ella lo tomo con una timida sonrisa, se levanto y se fue con el.Daba igual donde la llevase.Ese chico habia cautivado sus mas profundos sentimientos de manera inaudita.

-Y bien-comenzo a hablar Draco, el cual tenia agarrada a Hermione a su brazo-supongo que no has hablado con tu padre, no es asi?

-Ya te dije que no lo voy a hacer.Aunque contigo si que quiero hablar.Que significa que nos une un lazo de sangre?-dijo ella parándolo cuando,sin darse cuenta,se habian internado ya en el bosque.

-Eso lo dije...por decir...no es nada...importante-dijo Draco volviéndose y dándole la espalda mientras con su varita escribia algo en el tronco de uno de los arboles.

Hermione se sento en una roca que estaba a la orilla de un pequeño riachuelo.

-Un lazo de sangre...a ver, que es lo que hace un lazo de sangre...mmmmmmmmmmmm-penso mientras se descalzaba de un pie y lo metia en el lago-lazo de sangre, lazo de...

-Hermione!mira esto, ven rapido-dijo Draco con voz entusiasta.

-Que ocurre!ohhhhhh!-dijo al ver a un pequeño duendecillo-es un...duende no?

-No, es un hada...si le pides un deseo te lo cumple en 24 horas...pidelo-dijo pasándole el hada a Hermione.

-Que?tu la encontraste,el deseo te pertenece.

-A ti te hace mas falta que a mi.

Eso era verdad,asi que Hermione tomo en sus manos el hada y penso en su deseo.

-Deseo...(deseaba tantas cosas)...deseo...-decia en voz baja mientras Draco la observaba-deseo tener un momento de plena felicidad en mi vida,de placer y estabilidad.

-Vaya, curioso deseo.

-Si...espero que se cumpla.

Y con esto se fueron hacia el castillo,no sin antes agarrar Draco de la mano a Hermione, y no sin que esta a su vez le agradeciera el gesto con una sonrisa , pues aunque a Draco le quedaba una larga noche, a Hermione le quedaba un dia duro por la mañana y debia descansar.

-Tu crees que en verdad se cumpla?.

-Soy tu guardian no, si no se te cumple me encargare de hacerselo pagar caro, y sino, intentare cumplir yo tu deseo...

-Buenas noches Draco-dijo Hermione antes de retirarse a su cuarto.

-Buenas noches...mi princesa-dijo besando se mano.

-Jajajaja,buenas noches...mi guardian.

WENO!NO M DIGAIS QUE NO ESTA EMOCIONANT.AUNKE NO LO SEPAIS OS E DEJADO UNA PISTA TREMENDA D LO Q VA A PASAR N L PROXIMO CAPITULO,Y X SI NO LO ABEIS PILLAD, TENE Q VRE CN L DESEO Q A PEDIDO.DEJAD REVIEWS PLISSSSSSSSSSSS.OS KMMMMMMMMMMMMM.MUAKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.


	5. Lo sabes

Capitulo 5:

Hermione se encontraba sentada en una de las escaleras del enorme jardín.

Miraba hacia el pequeño bosquecillo inmerso en este, donde estuvo con Draco la ultima vez.Pensaba en su deseo.En el deseo que, según Draco , se cumpliria hoy. Ese deseo inespecífico, solo pidio un miomento de paz , de placer, de felicidad...no sabia exactamente como se cumpliria su deseo.

Draco...como era posible que estuviese...enamorada de el...-es un chupa sangre!pero tiene esos ojos tan lindos...pero es tu guardian!pero es tan galan y me trata tan bien...pero tienes prometido!pero es tan apasionado y tan guapo, con ese pelo y...-suspiro-me encanta-dijo esto ultimo al aire.

-Que es lo que te encanta?-pregunto una voz a sus espaldas.

-Ahhhh! Me has dado un susto! Quehaces aquí?Draco, aun esta fuera el sol!.

-Jajajaja, tranquila, ya no se ve el sol, solo los reflejos de los rayos...es precioso todo esto verdad?.

-Si...

-Hoy es tu dia...hoy se cumplira tu deseo-dijo mientras le tendia una mano para que se levantase.La cogio por la cintura-quieres pasear por el bosque?.

-Claro...-dijo ella hipnotizada por los ojos de el.

Draco la llevo hasta la orilla del mismo lago donde Hermione habia sumergido los pies el dia anterior, la puso justo frente a el mirando de cara al lago, le indico que cerrara los ojos e hizo un sencillo hechizo al aire.

-Abre los ojos...-dijo observando a Hermione en todo momento.

-Dios mio...esto es...maravilloso-dijo viendo delante de si un increíble paisaje estrellado con millones de luces amarillentas que caian a modo de lluvia ante sus ojos.

Las luces se reflejaban en el lago , dando al paisaje un aspecto impactante.

Entonces Hermione noto como , entre la owscuridad que los envolvia, Draco le tendia justo delante de si un flor roja.

Hermione se dio la vuelta para mirarle cara a cara, lo cual fue posible gracias a varias gotas amarillentas que caian cerca de ellos.

-Una pequeña flor para la reina de mi jardín...-le dijo Draco mirándola profundamente a los ojos.

-Draco...yo...

-Shhhhhh...no digas nada-dijo el mientras la atraia hacia su cuerpo y rozaba sus labios con los de ella-por un dia...dejate llevar...

Y asi la beso intensamente.Hermione correspondio de igual forma al beso.Draco sabia a miel, sus labios era suaves y su lengua envolvia la de ella con cariño y pasión incontrolables.

Poco a poco, Draco fue terminando el beso.

-Es...tarde...debemos...regresar-dijo mientras Hermione, entre palabra y palabra le daba pequeños besos en los labios.

-No...-dijo ella mientras volvia a besarlo.

-No?.

-No-dijo ella, y Draco , sin poder resistirse mas , comenzo a besarla apasionadamente, casi como si Hermione fuera el oxigeno que necesitaba para respirar.

Draco comenzo a desabrocharle el vestido, mientras acariciaba toda la piel que encontraba a su paso.Hermione, mas timidamente , le revolvia el cabello, y comenzaba a quitarle la capa y a desabrocharle la camisa.

-Ohhhh!-dijo Hermione cuando Draco empezo a besar su cuello y bajaba hasta su pecho.

Draco consiguió quitarle completamente el vestido a Hermione, dejándola con una blanca, transparente y fina combinación y una impecable ropa interior, que llamo a Draco la antencion de tal manera que no era capaz de despegar la vistta de lo que para el era un cuepo casi perfecto.

Draco le quito la combinación , mientras Hermione le acabo de quitara la camisa negra .

Hermione poseia un pecho de tamaño perfecto, al parecer de Draco , unas bonitas y bien torneadas piernas, una pequeña cintura y una piel aplida irresistiblemente suave.

Hermione, por otra parte, notaba que la cara le ardia de vergüenza. Draco era un joven atlético y fuerte , pero no una mole de musculos. Estaba perfectamente proporcionado.

Tenia unos brazos fuertes y un torso chocolateado.

Draco iba a comenzar , entre el juego de besos y caricias que traian , a quitarle las dos prendas que le quedaban , pero Hermione fue mas rapida y con una picara sonrisa en sus labios, condujo de espaldas (ella) a Draco , hacia el lago y comenzo a meterse en el.

Draco, antes de entrar, se quito los pantalones y zapatos, quedándose solo con una unica prenda.

Ya en el agua, Hermione y Draco retornaron el juego de caricias y besos.

Draco aparto de su camino las molestas prendas que le quedaban a Hermione y la observo a traves de las aguas cristalinas.

-Eres preciosa...

Hermione se sonrojo aun mas si podia. Aquello era como un suño. Estaba con el hombre a quien queria, en un lago desierto, en medio de un bosque, alejados de todos.Solo seoian sus respiraciones y las palabras que ambos pronunciaban , palabras de amor y estaban lloviendo luces calidas.

Draco la trataba tan dulcemente...

Estaban ya en una zona donde , a Draco, por su altura, el agua le llegaba por los hombros, pero Hermione habia perdido pie.

Aunque eso no supuso ningun problema, pues Draco la tenia bien sujeta por la cintura.

Draco se dirigio a unas rocas cercanas.Eran planas , por lo que , cuando Hermione se vio apoyada en ellas por Draco, pudo sentir una gran comodidad.Era una superficie muy suave y lisa.

Ambos dentro del agua se acariciaban mutuamente, se besaban y se reconocían.

Hermione mordio el lóbulo de la oreja de Draco cuando este comenzo una exploración algo mas exhaustiva.

Draco supo que Hermione estaba completamente preparada para lo que vendría a continuación , cuando esta lo miro a los ojos, lo beso apasionadamente, bajo con sus pies la ultima prenda de Draco y enrrollo sus piernas alrededor de la cintura de Draco.

Este sabia que , por ser su primera vez , le iba a molestar, asi que intento ser lo mas dulce posible con ella.

Mientras la hacia suya por primera vez, la besaba y acariciaba intentando calmar el dolor que Hermione sentia.

Por otra , Hermione sintio una aguda punzada en su interior y noto como Draco se quedo totalmente qieto.La besaba en todo momento , procurando calmarla, pero esto no surtia demasiado efecto en Hermione, la cual se habia tensado demasiado ante ese dolor.

Pronto esa sensación desagradable se le paso , pera dar paso a un extremo placer.

Hermione sentia miles de descargas en su interior y Draco no se quedaba atrás.

En el momento en que ambos llegaron a tocar el cielo con sus manos, Hermione no aguanto mas...

-Te amo...-dijo para , a continuación , besarle apasionadamente.Draco apoyo uno de sus brazos contra la roca e hizo que Hermione apoyase su cabeza en su brazo , mientras el la besaba.

Media hora mas tarde, Hermione y Draco estabn ya vestidos y se dirigían , de la mano , hacia el jardín del castillo.

Justo antes de llegar a este , Draco la acerco hasta el .

-Veo que al final tu deseo se a cumplido...y el mio tambien.

Sin embargo Hermione estaba totalmente callada.Parecia triste y esto sorprendio a Draco.

-Hermione, que te pasa?es que te arrepientes...de esto?-dijo el algo temeroso de su respuesta.

-En absoluto!-salto ella inmediatamente, por lo que Draco pudo volver a respirar-pero es que no se lo que tu...es decir...cuando te dije que te amaba...te quedastes...callado.

-Lo se-dijo el inmediatamente después.

-Pero...porque?.

-Es mejor dejar las cosas asi.

-Que, me estas diciendo que , después de lo que ha pasado , haga como si no hubiese pasado nada?...sabes lo que esto a significado para mi?.

-Hermione...no puedo expresar aun lo que siento por ti...no puedo crearte ilusiones que no se cumpliran...tu te casaras con Harry y seras de el pera siempre y yo tendre que aprender a vivir con eso.A vivir viendote como cada dia lo he hecho desde que eramos pequeños-Una vez dicho esto, Draco se levanto la camisa y le mostro una pequeña herida en su costado que ella no habia visto debido la oscuridad del lugar.

Lo que mas le llamo la atención fue el lugar en el que estaba.

A continuación , Draco desabrocho un poco el vestido de ella , mas o menos hasta la misma altura donde el tenia la herida.

-Esta cicatriz que tienes no es una marca de nacimiento , Hermione , es un pacto.Cuando teniamos 5 años , accidentalmente caimos en un pozo sideral.Esto no es mas que un pozo que te lleva al futuro.Aparecimos en una epoca donde ambos teniamos 14 años y , con nuestra mentalidad de niños , juramos estar juntos por siempre.Yo pense con los años que eso no fue mas que un simple juego de niños pequeños , pero pronto me di cuenta de que no era asi.De que algo , en ese viaje, habia unido nuestros destinos.Me negue a creer en esto hasta el dia que supe que vendrías aquí a vivir, de nuevo a mi lado-hizo un pequeña pausa y le acaricio la mejilla.Mientras la besaba en los labios y le subia el vestido, dijo-ya sabes lo que significas para mi, pero no me oiras pronunciarlo de mis labios, al menos de momento, pues eso podria empeorar la situación.

-Empeorar?esto no tiene por que ser asi.Simplemente podria decirle a mi padre lo que opino de su querido Harry y decirle que te amo.

-Herione, tu padre quiere que te cases con Harry para conseguir el poder que tanto ansia.Solo una sdeshonra te libraria de esto, pero no es una deshonra irte con tu guardian en vez de con tu prometido, al menos no para el.Yo se de algo que si saliese a la luz...nos ayudaria...pero alguien inocente pagaria por nuestras ñlocuras...y no estoy dispuesto a permitirlo.

-Pero...

-Buenas noches, Hermipne-y con esto desaparecio entre las sombras, dejando a una desolada Hermione llorando po el.

Ella no paraba de llorar, hasta que escucho como alguien se le acercaba .Unos jadeos provenientes de unos arboles cercanos comenzaron a oirse.

Ella se puso de pie y comenzo a acercarse a ellos.

Quito algunas plantas para poder ver mejor y vio a Harry , pero no estaba solo.Estaba con una mujer.El estaba encima de ella y se besaban apasionadamente.

Esa debia de ser la mujer a la que Draco se habia referido, esa a la cual el ama.

Se acerco un poco mas para ver mejor y cuando por fin pudo ver su cara, se horrorizo.

**-No es posible...TU!.**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

WENOOOOOOOOOOO CMO SE A PUESTO.PLISSSSSSSSS DEJAD REVIEWS Q NO SE SI OS STA GUSTAND O NO!.Y PROPORNERM FINALES E IDEAS.

XAO AMORES.

MUAKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS.


	6. tal vez si, tal vez no

Olaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa q tl?por favor, dejad reviews ok?'thanks

Capitulo:6

-Mama que haces con el!1.

-Hija...yo...no es lo que parece.

-Que no es lo que perece?estan tumbaa debajo de Harry , besandote apasionadamente con el...Y NO ES LO QUE PARECE!.

-Hermione , no te admito que le hables asi a tu madre!-dijo acercándose a ella peligrosamente.

-Y tu quieen eres para ordenarme nada.

-Soy tu futuro marido, con eso es suficiente.

-Ja desde ahora no.En cuanto le cuente a mi padre lo que esta pasando, se acabo la boda y toda esta pantomima absurda.

-Hermione hija...comprende que Harry y yo llevamos enamorados mucho tiempo!no es facil dejar de amar...

-Pero para ti si es muy facil engañar a tu propia hija no?traicionarla!.

-Yo jamas haria eso.

-A no?entonces esto que es?.

Hubo un moento de silencio.Hermione se dio la vuelta para dirigirse hacia el castillo, pero Harry la detuvo.

-No lo hagas Hermione.Tu padre es severo.No sabes hasta que extremos puede llegar.

-Ja no se si temes ,mas por ella o por ti mismo.

-Ella lo es todo para mi...luchare contra todos por protegerla Hermione, incluso contra ti-esas palabras y la vision de Harry agarrando de la mano a su madre, le hicieron recordar las palabras de Draco...su unico amor...

-El otro dia intentastes abusar de mi-dijo Hermione intentando buscar una escusa que la salvase de aquella embarazosa situación.

-Ordenes de tu padre Hermione.El quiere que te tenga bien amarrada junto a mi.

Dicho esto, permitio a Hermione marcharse.

Ella iba caminando con lagrimas en los ojos hacia la puerta del castillo, cuando alguien la agarro del brazo.

-No lo hagas Hermione.

-Que?-dijo confundida mirando a Draco a los ojos.

-No le digas nada a tu padre de eso.

-Pero Draco, si mi padre se entera de esto, podre estar contigo!-dijo llorando entre sus brazos.

-Eso jamas ocurrira .Tu padre no es tan tonto, Hermione.Lo unico que conseguirias seria la condena para Harry y para tu madre.

-Pero...

-Ademas buscaria otro pretendiente digno para ti...y creeme que la segunda opcion no es mejor que Harry, Hermione.Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu habitación.

Y con esto furon hasta alli dando un largo paseo lleno de miradas furtivas, timidas sonrisas, roces de mano y sencillos comentarios que guardaban un toque picaro entre lineas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del cuarto de Hermione, ella se dio la vuelta hacia Draco y le abrazo.

-No quiero estar lejos de ti...

-Es lo mejor...buenas noches-se dio la vuelta , conteniéndose de coger a Hermione de la cintura y pasar con ella toda la noche en su cuarto y se fue lejos de alli.

-Lo mejor para quien...-susurro Hermione y entro en su cuarto.

Comenzo a desnudarse y se puso el camisón de dormir, apago la luz y destapo la cama, pero no tuvo oportunidad de dormir pues , de repente , alguien la habia aprisionado contra el colchon, y tenia las manos encima de su cabeza.

Aunque estaba bocaarriba , no pudo reconocer a su agresor hasta que este comenzo a hablar.

-Creistes que te ibas a burlar de mi?jajajaja...nadie se burla de un Potter, Hermione.

-Que haces...suéltame!-dijo ella ,pero casi no se oyo, pues tenia la boca pegada a la de el.

-Mi deber respecto a ti es concebir un hijo que sea el proximo rey de los vampiros.Que tenga tanto poder que nadie se atreva a ponerle una mano encima.Que destruya a tu padre...-dijo en un ataque de rabia sin darse cuenta.

-Ese era tu objetivo desde el principio verdad?mi padre...por que? POR QUE TODOS TNEIS ALGO CONTRA EL!.

-No sabes nada de tu padre Hermione.El me ha separado de tu madre desde que nos conocimos.La quiero con toda mi vida y hare lo que sea para vengar el sufrimiento que tu padre le hace sufrir todos los dias.

Con esto, beso fuertemente a Hermione y comenzo a tocarla bruscamente por todo el cuerpo.

-Pero yo no tengo la culpa!por que lo pagas conmigo?-dijo trantando de quitárselo de encima.

Pero el no respondio.Se limito a atarla de manos , pues se movia demasiado y a desnudarla .

Le ato la boca para que no gritara, y se puso entre sus piernas para evitar las fuertes patadas.

De repente, cuando ambos estaban desnudos y Harry apunto de comenzar el acto , para Hermione, mas asqueroso y denigrante que pasaria en su vida, la puerta comenzo a sonar.

Harry se quedo quieto un moento.Parecia que alguien la fuese a derrumbar desde fuera, pero era una puerta enorme y al parecer Harry le habia echado algun tipo de hechizo.

Hermione lloraba y gritaba con la garganta.

Esto hizo a Harry recobrar el sentido y la hizo suya en un segundo.

Una vez estuvo dentro de ella se quedo inmovil...

-No eres virgen...

Ella nego con la cabeza y esto hizo que Harry se enfureciera aun mas.

-Como te has atrevido!a mi nadie me traiciona!NADIE!-dijo mientras se movia sobre ella frenéticamente.La estaba lastimando pero poco le importaba.

Hermione no paraba De llorar.

Todo sucedió muy rapido.

La puerta fue derrumbada de golpe por fin, tras largos intentos.(Al estar en una torre , como estaba en la copa de esta, no habia ventanas) y por ella entro Draco, el cual se abalanzo sobre Harry y si no llega a ser por los gemidos de Hermione, lo hubiese atado.Aun asi lo dejo inconsciente (como siempre ¬¬) y con fuertes y rojos moratones .

Draco comenzo a desatar a Hermione y , tras cubrirla con su capa, la saco de la habitación en brazos y se dirigio a la suya.

La tumbo en la cama y la abrazo, pues no dejaba de temblar.

-Lo siento, lo siento...la puerta estaba hechizada con varios conjuros y no pude brirla, lo siento...

-Lo se...Draco...el me...me...

-Shhhhhhhhhh, tranquila, yo me encargare de el.

-No, eszucha, no quiero que te involucres en esto.Mi madre y el estan planeando acabar con mi padre.Quieren que tenga un hijo de Harry para ello.Seria horrible si hubiese quedado embarazada!.

-Calmate y duerme...ahora es mejor no pensar...

Dicho esto , la abrazo y se durmieron en el regazo del otro.

Se despertaron ambos al anochecer.Al parecer Hermione estaba comenzando a cambiar su horario de una manera asombrosamente rapida.

Miro a su lado y vio que Draco no estaba.

Se levanto de la cama y observo que Draco le habia dejado una nota.

_Buenas noches preciosa_

_Te he dejado algo de ropa en el armario de la derecha._

_Puedes utilzar el baño._

_Nos veremos esta noche._

_Draco_

Tuvo unas ganas de vomitar increíbles en ese momento, fue al baño y vomito.Eran los nervios, le estaban afectando. Tomo una larga ducha , se arreglo y bajo al gran salon.Alli se encontraban Harry, sus padres adoptivos, sus padres biológicos y Draco, el cual estaba muy lejano, media escondido entre las sombras.

-Que ocurre...

-Ohhhh!querida!-dijeron a la vez sus antiguos padres.Hemos venido a verte.El rey nos a contado lo de la boda.Nos quedaremos aquí hasta el feliz dia.

-Que?pero...

-Pero nada-dijo el rey-mejr sentémonos, debeis estar hambrientos

Se dirigieron a una gran mesa y todos se sentaron según la disposición de unos cartelitos con sus nombres.Hermione se dio cuenta de que le habia tocado un sitio peligroso.Estaba entre Draco y Harry.

Harry...la persona a la que menos ganas tenia de ver.

De pronto recordo todo lo sucedido el dia anterior.

Y si habia quedado embarazada de Harry?.Eso seria horrible.

La ganas de vomitar volvieron.

-Disculpenme, pero no me siento muy bien.

Draco inmediatamente se puso en pie, pero Harry permanecio sentado, impasible.

-Draco, acompañe a mi hija a su cuarto, por favor-dijo el rey algo molesto por laactitud de Harry.

-Si señor-e inmediantemente volvieron pero no al cuarto de ella, sino al de el.

-Y si estuviera embarazada?-penso-noto algo en el pecho, una sensación, algo me dice que ha pasado...

En ese moento le surgieron millones de dudas.Que iba a hacer ahora?nadie debia saberlo.Nadie excepto Draco.

-Draco...

-Estas bien?.

-Si...

-Deberias decansar.

-Draco...

-Vamos tumbate...

-Draco, escuchame!creo...creo...

-No lo digas...

-Que?.

-Aquí las paredes tienen oidos Hermione.

-Pero, es que acaso sabes...de lo que hablo.

-Obviamente...no.

-Y si estuviera embarazada?.

-Callate , Hermione, no digas nada, a nadie, ni siquiera a mi , entendido?.

-No comprendo.

-Existen pociones que pueden transformarte en alguien que no eres.quizas Harry las utilice para sonsacarte información respecto a eso.

-Pero es que yo creo...

-Si realmente lo estas, lo mejor que debes hacer es ocultarlo el máximo tiempo posible...a todos...hasta que se nos ocurra algo.

-Si...

-Ahora descansa...tengo asuntos pendientes...

Y con esto se fue, pero no para cenar precisamente.Llego al salon y encontro que Harry no estaba alli.

Lo busco por todos lados hasta que llego al jardín.Alli estaba, con la varita en su mano.

-Te estaba esperando-dijo volviéndose hacia Draco.

-**Acabemos con esto de una vez...**

**PO CARIDAD UN REVIEW!MUAKSSSSSSSSSSSSS.**


	7. Descubiertos

Declaimer: algunos de los personajes utilizados en estas historias no son mios.

Capitulo 7:

-Acabemos con esto de una vez...

-Expeliarmus!1-dijo Harry haciendo un exagerado movimiento de varita.

-Necra!-dijo Draco haciendo que de su varita saliese un rayo negro hacia el expeliarmus.

-Corcoma!-un rayo de luz verde salio de la varita de Harry y dio a parar justo en el hombro de Draco, dejandolo este inmóvil.

-Ahh! Perpeliando!-dijo Draco rapidamente al ver que el muy cobarde se disponia a dañarle de nuevo.

-Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!-dijo Harry cuyos pies comenzaban a echar raices.

-Vaya Potter, te veo algo aferrado a tus...raices...jajajaja-dijo Draco acercándose a el.

-Maldito cobarde!suéltame...

-No sabes perder-dijo Draco poniéndole la varita en el cuello y apretando cada vez mas-hablando de cobardia, creo recordar que solo los que son capaces de...violar...a una mujer, son aquellos auntenticos cobardes.

-Ja, que te pasa Malfoy?es que tu, su guardian, pretendes quitarme mi derecho para con ella?jajajaja, sabes?ya se que se acosto antes contigo, pero las de placer que ponia conmigo no te las regalaba a ti , seguro...jajajaja.

-Callate!1no sabes de lo que hablas, entre Hermione y yo hay mas que sexo, lo nuestro es una union de almas...

-Eso es muy bonito pero de veras crees que Hermione pensaba en vuestra union de almas en ee momento?jajajaja sabes creo que me pase un poco, soy muy fogoso y cuanto mas apretaba mas le dolia...y mas disfrutaba claro.

-Callate!Cruccio!

-Draco basta!

En ese momento Draco se volvio y vio a una acalorada Hermione que se abalanzaba sobre el y le abrazaba.

-Basta, por favor, dejale...

-No...esto no puede quedar asi...-diciendo esto la aparto de su camino y vi4endo que Harry se ponia de pie y volvia a empuñar su varita, puso la suya en ristre.

-Impedimenta!-grito Harry.

-Accio!-dijo Draco intentando retener ese hechizo con su varita.

-Parad, por favor! Os vais a hacer daño!

-Quitate de en medio Hermione- dijo Draco,peroera tarde, Hermoone estaba demasiado cerca y Harry la tomo de un brazo y se la puso delante.

-Para o ella sufrira.

-Hermione...

-Sueltame, maldito bastardo!

-No hasta que el me entregue la cadena de union.

-No.

-Cuidado con lo que dices...-dijo Harry poniendo en el cuello de Hermione su varita.

-Vamos, Draco, dale esa cadena de una buena vez.

-No.

-Pero...

-Esa cadena me mantiene unido a ti, ese es el verdadero lazo de sangre del que te hable.

-No entiendo...

-No tienes que entender.

-Pero...

-Me estoy hartando!damela YA!.

-No...

-Entonces ella lo pagara...

-No te atrevas, si tienes algo contra mi es a mi a quien te debes enfrentar...

-Jajaja, no soy tan estupido sabes?-dijo convirtiendo su varita en un cuchillo y poniéndoselo a Hermione en el cuello.

-Esta bien, te lo dare, pero antes sueltala.

-No...primero el collar...

-Primero ella...

-Uno por el otro-dijo poniendo a Hermione delante de el sujeta por brazo.

Draco puso su colgante, tras haberselo quitado del cuello en frente de el.

Ambos hombres sujetaban una cosa con cada mano, tanto a Hermione como al colgante, pero Harry tenia en la mano del colgante bien sujeta su varita.

Los dos hombres cogieron a la vez lo que les pertenecia, pero Draco fue mas rapido y tras poner a Hermione detrás de el , se abalanzo sobre Harry y le quito el colgante.Cuando vio que Harry alzaba su varita, no penso en el sino en Hermione, se puso delante de ella y la protegio con su cuerpo.

-Serserá!

-Daño el brazo de Draco, el cual se quejaba profundamnte, pues eso era una "señora herida" , no una heridita de nada.

Draco!o Dios mio-dijo viendo como Harry se marchaba.

Ella cogio la varita de Draco del suelo , apunto a Harry y le dio certeramente en la cabeza.

-Obliate!

No sabia de donde habia venido a sus labios esa palabra, pero creia recordar haberla oido antes.

-Draco,estas bien?.

-El col...gante...cogelo.

Hermione le obedecio y se lo trajo.

-Pon...melo...en...el cue...llo.

-Tras hacerlo, Hermione lo levanto del suelo como pudo.Habia hecho un gran esfuerzo y necesitaba descansar, pero Draco necesitaba su ayuda.

Lo llevo medio a rastras hacia el salon, donde pidio que trajeran agua.

-Hija mia!que ha pasado!-dijo el rey al entrar en el salon y ver a Draco en ese estado.

-Estoy bien señor...-dijo Draco sin poder apenas respirar-solo estoy dolorido, nada mas...

-Nada mas?...pero mira esa herida...que ha ocurrido?.

-Harry...-comenzo a decir Hermione pero Draco se o impidio.

-Una fiera salvaje se colo en el jardín y nos ataco...Harry tambien fue herido...en la cabeza...-dijo el mirándola dudoso de si era creible o no esa versión de lo9s hechos.

-Si...eso es...-dijo ella tras recordar que si no era Harry su marido, el que le esperaba era mucho peor.

-Bien, mandare a que revisen el jardín-y con esto se fue , dejándolos solos.

Ella comenzo limpiarle las heridas con eel agua magica que le habian traido.Estaba de rodillas en el suelo y el sentado o mejor dicho medio tumbado en un sillon de orejas..Tenia un profundo corte en el labio, el cual limpio con delicadeza.Una vez hecho esto Hermione lo beso con ganas.Lo necesitaba.Necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella.

-Lo echaba de menos...-dijo Draco.

-Que te besase?.

-No, que te me abalanzases encima.

-Draco!-idjo ella en tono burlon mientras le daba un pequeño golpe con su mano en el hombro sano.

-Bueno, tambien echo de menos otras cosas.

Se quedaron mirando a los ojos.Hermione contionuo con su tarea y una vez terminada lo llevop a su cuarto.

-Vamos, tumbate, debes descansar-dijo ella mientras cerraba l puerta de su cuarto y lo acomodababien en la cma.

Pero el no tenia ganas de descansar y la tiro encima de el.

Sin mencionar ni una palabra, comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente.

Ella se puso con ambas piernas a cada lado de el sentada sobre sus piernas.

El se incorporo un poco y Hermione le quito la camisa.

Draco la acariciaba totalmente.Besaba su cuello, sus brazos, y seguia bajando mas y mas hasta donde podia desde su posición.

El le quito el vestido deun tiron y no tardo en ponerse sobre ella y quitarle las restantes predas, tarea la cual realizo acompañada de pequeños coqueteos y risas timidas de ella, besos ardientes y apasionados y un recorrido humedo por todo su cuerpo.

Draco no tardo en hacerla suya de nuevo.Rwecordaba aun lo que Harry le habia dicho sobre el daño que le hizo y eso le hacia ser extremadamente delicado , aunque ella le pidiese mas y mas.

-Te amo...-dijo Hermione en un grito ahogado por los labios de Draco.

Pero de el no salio ni una palabra, aunque a ella no le importo, pues, aunque Draco tuviera esa fachada de duro, sabia que con sus caricias lo derretia, lo sentia en los pequeños escalofrios que recorrian su piel.

-Dios mio!pero...esto no puede ser!

WENO VALE ESTA VEZ SI HE SIDO MUY MALA.OS E DEJADO EPERENDO ,MUXO TIEMPO PERO ES Q E STAD CN SELECTIVIDAD Y NO E PODIDO SCRIBIR.

VOY A HACER UN CONCURSO.LA PREGUNTA ES : **KIEN CREEIS Q HA DIXO ESA ULTIMA FRASE?**

MANDADME REVIEWS CON LA RESPUESTA.EL GANADOR/A RECIBIRÁ EL PREMIO DE SABER D KIEN ES L HIJO D HERMIONE Y SABRA TB EL OSCURO PASADO Q ENVUELVE LA RELACION DE DRACO Y HERMIONE CON ESE COLGANTE.

X CIERTO, DE VEZ EN CUANDO PODRIAMOS PONER COLORES A LOS COMENTARIOS...JEJEJEJE.

MUAKSSSSSSSSSS Y DEJAD REVIEWS.


	8. Haciendo que'

AVISO!LA AUTORA INICIAL ME HA CEDIDO EL PUEST!ASI Q AHORA SOY XO LA NUEVA SASHA, ALGUIEN A KIEN NO CONOCEN AUN PERO QUE PRONTO LES DELEITARA CON NUEVOS PLACERES PARA SU VISTA...JEJEJEJE...DEJEN REVIEWS...JEJEJEJE

Capitulo 8:

No puedo creerlo de ti, hermione, mi propia hija, con el...y tu maldito bastardo,como te has atrevido.

Papa, no es lo que tu crees –dijo mientras se levantaba y avanzaba hacia su padre

Malfoy,iras tu en lugar de lorens a la misión , entendido?

No padre, harry, el es...el-pero antes de continuar sintio la mano de draco sobre la suya, advirtiéndole del peligro que corrian si lo delataban.

Es mi ultima palabra,te quiero fuera del castillo, joven,mañana en la noche,asi tendras tiempo de organizarte,y que sea en la madrugada, asi nadie sospechara nada.

Si señor

Y con esto el rey llevo a su hija fuera de la habitación , pero ella se solto desesperada, gritándole que no habia derecho, que ella debia elegir con quien casarse y no que se lo tuviesen ue imponer, pero de nada servia.

Draco escuchaba los gritos de hermione a traves de su puerta pero decidio no intervenir,era lo mejor para ella, al fin y al cabo todo esto fue...habia sido...un error?

A la mañana siguiente, hermione se levanto bastante tarde.se habia pasado toda la noche llorando y no tenia ganas de comer ni de dormir mas.

Solo queria abrazar a draco, que le transmitiese ese calor que solo el sabia ofrecerle

Draco se encontraba sentado en su cama, reflexionando sobre lo ocurrido.

La amaba tanto...era algo increíble, tan poco tiempo y ya no podia estar mas separado de ella.

Era su oxigeno particular.

Rie ante tal ocurrencia.era mas que eso. Lo era todo para el, pero por su bien debia alejarse de ella.

No la habia visto pasar en todo el dia por el pasillo.

Según le habian informado, solo una sirvienta habia subido hacia rato a su habitación por petición de hermione y aun seguia alli, en su habitación, con ella, tal como draco quisiera estarlo

Miro hacia lo alto de las escaleras.ya eran las doce y media...en un par de horas o tres

marcharia...para siempre?

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando isabelle, una criada , choco con el de repente.sin siquiera disculparse , salio corriendo escaleras arriba.

Hermione habia hecho subie a isabelle, la criada de mas confianza.esas criaturas tenian poderes y los iba a poner a prueba.

Isablle!-dijo cuando la vio entrar-isabelle, tu eres una vedra no?

Si señora

Y que hacen exactamente las vredas-dijo ella en tono inocente como si no hubiese estado buscando información sobre ellas en el mismo momento de conocer su existencia.era una de las cualidades de hermione.era muy ordenada y muy curiosa.

Bueno, servimos a los vampiros y magos pura sangre...

Y?

y...

algo mas?

Oh!leemos los rohartos, son las lineas del tiempo, de ellas podemos sacar todo tipo de inormacion.

Como se utilizan?

Bien, solo se admite una pregunta por persona y esa persona debe dar algo a cambio dela respuesta.

Algo como que?

Lo que sea

Bien, hagamos la prueba, pero antes necesito que me hagas la promesa del silencio absoluto

Claro señora, puede confiar en mi- dijo isabelle sin querer presionar a hermione.

Bien, deseo saber...

Primero me tiene que dar ese algo

Oh!mmmmmmmmmmmmm, que tal un lazo?

No es el tipo de algo al que me refiero

Entonces?

Debe de desquitarse de algun privilegio para intercambiar cosas

Mmmmmmmmmmmm, esta bien,me desprendo de mi futuro poder de desaparición

Bien, ahora la pregunta

De quien...de quien es el hijo que estoy esperando?-dijo decidida ante la mirada sorprendida de isabelle, la cual la sostenia de ambas manos

De repente con un destello de luz aparecio un papelito en sus manos, el cual abrio con cuidado

Oh! No puede ser!

Debia de irse, ya era hora, sin despedirse de ella, era lo mejor, no la haria sufrir mas.

Caminaba solitario por los pasillos oscuros de las mazmorras hacia la pequeña barquita que le esperaria en las afueras.

Su caballo estaba preparado.

Era la hora o eso pensaba...

Draco !-grito hermione deteniéndose a espaldas de el mientras veia como su confidente, su fiel compañero,su alma gemela, la esencia secreta de su ser, caminaba hacia el frente, con la cabeza en alto y se detenia lentamente, para después volverse hacia ella y mirarla con cierta sorpresa.

Que haces aquí?no te deban ver, es peligroso y...

Basta ya, no quiero oir una sola cosa mas,ya he tenido bastante.no te puedes ir! No te lo permitire!esa misión es muy arriesgada!hablar con los hombres-lobo!un vampiro!

Hermione yo...como lo sabes?

Al principio veia extrañas esas escapadas tanto de papa como tuyas a la casa de las afueras alegando que queriais habilitarla para el matrimonio,después un dia decidi seguiros, el mismo dia que me negateis la entrada a la casa porque "se rompio una viga"...creeis que soy estupida?lo averigue todo, se lo que pretendes hacer esta noche...

No , hermione tu no vas a venir aunq...

Crei que eramos algo mas que amigos , eramos amantes...pero al parecer yo sobro ...incluso isabella sabia algo de lo que tramabais...harry le comento por encima un poco por si se me ocurria ir a ver que haciais-dijo tras ver la cara de extrañeza de ron.

Solo queriamos protegerte

Protegerme?a mi?solo el hecho de ser la futura reina vampiresa me pone en peligro!

Pero yo...

Tu que?'tu no eras capaz de confiar en mi?no eras capaz de contarme la verdad?es que acaso soy un estorbo para vosotrs?-dijo ella al borde de las lagrimas-no te importo verdad?

Nunca digas eso hermione!si he hecho...hemos hecho esto es solo para protegerte a ti!

Y isabella que ¡!

Maldita sea hermione ella no es como tu no se expone a lo mismo que...-pero se cayo al caer en la cuenta de que habia dicho algo indebido.

Entiendo...alguien como yo...es algo inútil en estos casos...alguien a quien hay que proteger...una asquerosa chupa-sangre...

Caya-dijo el que con un chasquido se habia acercado a ella y la tenia sujeta de repente por la cintura.

Tu no me comprendes , no sabes lo difícil que es para mi saber que reniegas de mi!que me has ocultado un plan como ese algo tan importante!

Eso no es verda, hermione

Tu...yo...-dijo, un tanto turbada por la cercania que ron habia impuesto entre los dos

Te quiero-le dijo , antes de besarla .

Draco ...

Shhhhh...es asi, hermione, si queremos salvar al mundo debemos de ir solos...

Soy la princesa heredera recuerdas?...-pero al ver que ese argumento no resultaba cambio de estrategia-ESTARIAMOS SIEMPRE JUNTOS, LO PROMETIMOS!

Hermione, no expondre tu vida-dijo rozando brevemente sus labios con los de ella-si alguien tiene que exponer su vida en esto soy yo

No!draco

Caya...-dijo poniéndole un dedo en los labios y besándola suavement. ls manos del chico subían y bajaban acariciándola. Y esta vez ella no pudo evitar que un gemido apenas audible escapara de su garganta

Pero yo te amo!-dijo hermione tomándolo de la cara.

Y yo a ti, pero esto no puede ser-dijo draco apoyando frente contra frente, mientras la arrimaba a la pared del oscuro y desierto pasillo-no te expondre a esto.en dos horas me he de reunir con harry en la casa de los gritos.para entonces tu estaras en bien refugiada de todo peligro y...

Y tu?

Yo te estare protegiendo...

No!por favor...no te vayas , quedate conmigo!

Te amo, mione-dijo el y comenzo a besarla apasionadamente mientras lagrimas recorrian los ojos de ambos.

La pasión jugo entonces el papel principal, uniendo sus cuerpos a traves de la ropa, la cual pronto empezo a estorbar.

Hermione, por su parte, comenzo a desabrochar la camisa de draco mientras este, de un tiron y alzando a hermione posó firmemente sus palmas en las nalgas de la chica y como si fuera una pluma la levantó. Hermione dio un respingo y estuvo obligada a agarrarse al chico con piernas y brazos si no quería caer al suelo. Draco se despojo de su camisa.

Sus respiraciones eran muy aceleradas y el placer los consumia a traves de besos y caricias.

Hermione dejo al descubierto el perfecto torso de draco mientras lo besaba ansiosamente.

Draco trazaba una ruta de caricias subiendo peligrosamente por su pierna, a medida que subía el uniformade la chica. Tan lentamente que Hermione tenía que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no dejar de respirar.

El cuello de hermione era el mayor de los placeres para draco, al menos antes de probar sus pechos.

Le arranco el sujetador y se delaito la vista y el gusto con tal vision.

Comenzo a meter las manos bajo la falda de hermione.actuaban muy deprisa, pero no por falta de tiempo, sino por ansiedad,se necesitaban.

Comenzaron con besos desenfrenados que nada tenian que ver con los dulces besos anteriores

Le arranco literalmente la ultima prenda que le quedaba

Ella, por otra parte le bajo los pantalones lo suficiente como para poder bajarle los boxers negros .

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo mas, draco se introdujo en ella con fuerza, besándola desesperadamente Estaba nuevamente echada en la pared, nuevamente sus piernas alrededor de la cintura del chico pero ahora la dura y palpitante erección de él estaba totalmente dentro suya.

Ahora se movían frenéticamente al ritmo de la música de sus jadeos , buscando rozarse lo máximo posible. Draco la embestía rítmicamente mientras chupaba y lamía los pezones de la chica. Hermione besaba y tocaba toda la piel que estaba a su alcance, en un intento de dar el mismo placer que ella recibía.

Te quiero...ah!-dijo ella entra susurros de placer

Yo te amo...mione...

Sus niveles de pasión iban en aumento hasta llegar, tras un cuarto de hora al punto culmen.

Hermione habia tenido tres orgamos y draco hacia que tuviera el cuarto mientras el era envuelto en un placer sublime.

Cuando acabaron ambos, apoyaron sus frentes de nuevo en la del otro y se acariciaron.

Draco ...-dijo hermione mientras le acariciaba la cara-no quiero perderte ... ahora te voy a necesitar mas que nunca

Mi mione...no me vas a perder, saldre bien...

Dejame acompañarte...

Nunca...nunca te dejare mione, recuerdalo-dijo mientras con un movimiento de varita los volvia a vestir a ambos sin separarse de las caricias de ella ni un segundo.

Mione...-comenzo al ver que ella no dejaba de llorar

Tu no lo entiendes!no te puedes ir! No me puedes dejar sola con esto, es demasiado para mi sola!

Solo seran unos dias...talvez semanas pero volvere!no creo que esta guerra se prolongue demasiado

No, no!no nos puedes dejar, no ahora ni nunca, jamas!no entiendes que sin ti nosotros dos no podremos vivir?

Hermione, escuchame, has de entender que no puedo dejar esto , es mi deb...que dos?

Es...estoy...estoy em...barazada , de ti...-ella espero una reaccion terrible ante una noticia tan inpactante.

Dios...mione,yo-dijo el mirándola anonadado.

Hermione se asusto pues creia que la noticia no le habia sentado bien y comenzo a alejarse de el, pero draco la acerco y la abrazo muy fuerte

Voy a ser padre...-dijo en un susurro en su oido-dios mio!mione vamos a tener un bebe!-dijo riendo en un ataque de nervios y felicidad, alzandola contra el.

Hermione, aun sorprendida comenzo a reir, pero pronto el gesto le cambio cuando fue consciente de la realidad a la que tendría que enfrentarse

No quiero criar a mi hijo sola...draco

No lo haras, yo estare contigo

Se realista draco! Esto no puede ser...

Es cierto, draco...ella tiene razon, no debes abandonarla-dijo una voz desde el fondo del pasillo.

JAJAJAJA OS DEJO CON LA E STAD D VACACIONS NOE PODID SCRIBIR ASI Q OS DEJO ESTE LARG REGALO!POR FAVOR SIGAN CON SUS REVIEWS Q M LS LEO TODS, A VER SI LLEGAMOS X LO MENOS A LS 50 ALGUN DIA...JEJEJEJE...MUAKSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS


	9. Comienza la guerra

LEAN Y DEJEN REVIEWS QUE SON MI APOYO MORAL PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO!

Capitulo 9:

Padre...

Creo que aquí ha habido un malentendido...no sabia que tu...que tu le amabas tanto, hija...yo...

Oh!por favor no lo mandes a esa misión , el no...

Lo se, lo se...

Pero señor...-dijo Draco mirándolo con indecisión mientras mantenia a Hermione aferrada por la cintura.

Nada de peros...solo hay un problema...Harry...mi hija...ella debe tener un heredero mago...es decir...bueno, ya me entendeis...vuestro hijo sera solo un vampiro mas...nadie debe saber de el... esto no ...

Que quieres decir?-dijo Hermione medio histerica pues su capacidad de razonamiento avanzada le estaba diciendo por donde iba su padre.

No es conveniente que tengas ese hijo...

Que?que intentas decirme?-dijo Hermione gritando a pleno pulmon, alertando asi a los guardias mas próximos , que comenzaron a aproximarse a ellos.

Lo que pretendo...

Usted no le hara nada, ese es tambien mi hijo y no lo voy a permitir, óigame bien-dijo Draco alzando su varita-no se le ocurra acercarse a ella , ni a 50 metros, esta misma noche nos vamos de aquí...

No puedes hacer eso!ella es la heredera!

Y mi mujer!

Tu mujer? Ni siquiera estas casado con ella

Eso se puede solucionar-dijo Draco mirando a Hermione con una de esas miradas que lo dicen todo, mientras habia un intercambio de sonrisas complices entre ambos.

Nadie os casara si yo no quiero

Nunca diga nunca , señor...Gargantoglia!-grito Draco apuntando con su varita al rey mientras este quedaba firmemente sujeto al suelo de manos y pies y en una posición nada decorosa.

Hasta siempre , señor-dijo Draco mientras agarraba la mano de Hermione y corria hacia ella.

Llegaron al final del pasillo , bajaron unas escaleras y se dirigieron al embarcadero de las afueras del castillo, pero antes de poder salir de este, se toparon con 8 guardias del castillo que los acorralaron entre las paredes.

Draco mantenia a Hermione a sus espaldas, protegiéndola con su cuerpo de posibles ataques, los cuales se sucedieron en instantes.

Un guardia de la derecha junto con el que parecia ser el capataz comenzaron la lucha.

Sorisortria!-dijo el capataz , pero Draco hizo un escudo el cual reboto el hechizo y este acabo hiriendo al segundo guardia.

Flipendo!.-dijo Draco , deshaciendose de otros dos guardias.

Serpensortia!-dijo otro mas y una serpiente se dirigio hacia ellos, pèro Draco no pudo atenderla pues fue alcanzado en el brazo por una hechizo cortador de otro.

No tardo ni 5 segundos en reaccionar, acabando con tres guardias mas de golpe, entre ellos el capataz.

6 abatidos, quedan 2-dijo mas para si.

Draco!la serpiente!-dijo una Hermione asustada que veia como esta estaba demasiado cerca.

Sube!-dijo Draco

Que?

Que te subas encima de mi.

Pero...

Hazlo!

Si...-dijo Hermione subiéndose sobre el, evitando asi cualquier tipo de ataque.

Los otros dos guardias, demasiado soprendidos de la habilidad de Draco , marcharon en busca de ayuda.

Petrificus totalus!...mierda...finite incantatem!...joder...esta serpiente no es normal!

Claro que no es normal Draco!tare

Que?

Dame tu maldita varita!...-dijo tomando la varita de un Draco que a regañadientes se la cedia-incendio!

Y la serpiente se evapòro en el aire.

Ves como no era tan difícil?-dijo ella soplando en la punta de la varita, aun estando sobre los hombros de Draco.

Si...claro...donde has aprendido a utilizarla?

Jajajaja, leo mucho, lo sabias?

Algo habia oido...bien vamonos-dijo bajando a Hermione al suelo.

Cruzaron el embarcadero hasta llegar a una pequeña explanada. Corrieron por ella hasta encontrase con el pequeño lago a los pies de la montaña.

Alli...shhhh...no hagas ruido...

Tarde para eso , Malfoy...-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Harry, dejanos ir...por favor...no nos hagas daño, hazlo pomi...-dijo Hermione angustiada por Draco , que nuevamente empuñaba su varita, apuntando hacia Harry, el cual hacia lo propio respecto a Draco.

Y arruinar lo que he conseguido con tu madre?...jajajaja

Si de verdad la quieres...no lo hagas...por favor

Lo hago porque la quiero demasiado...-dijo Harry gritando.

A lo lejos se comenzaron a oir voces y Hermione puedo ver como su padre no distaban ni 400 metros de ellos.

Por favor Harry!

Es lo mejor para todos-dijo Harry , de nuevo demasiado alto.

Pero lo que ocurrio a continuación , nadie , excepto Draco, que fue el unico que capto el mensaje de Harry, se lo imaginaba.

Un haz de luz que salia de la varita de Harry. Draco abrazando a Hermione. Un destello blanquecino. Gritos de personas. Silencio ...

Silencio

Todo

Todo habia

Todo habia terminado

Todo habia terminado?

Hermione, Hermione, vamos mi vida , despierta , hemos de irnos, este no es un lugar seguro, hemos de buscar una casa lejos de aquí, conozco un lugar, en Transilvania...una colonia de vampiros...

Draco...estamos...bien?y el bebe?

Tranquila , cariño, no nos ha pasado nada, el o ella estara bien, debemos de irnos...

Pero que ha pasado?

Harry nos ha "matado"...es decir, ha hecho como si me fulminase y tu te interpusieses entre su varita y yo.

Que?eso es un locura...no entiendo nada de esto

Es difícil de comprender, pero tranquila luego te lo explicare mejor...

Aun asi...como lo supistes?como supistes lo que el pretendia...

Bueno, he tenido el placer de pelearme con el mas de una vez y se que es del tipo de hombres que nunca alardean en las peleas hasta saber que las han ganado. No apreciastes lo alto que gritaba?era para que los otros lo creyeran...

Dios mio , esto es tan...tan...surrealista...-dijo Hermione mientras era levantada del frio suelo y cogida en brazos por Draco.

Y me lo dice una princesa vampiresa?jajajaja

Hummmmm...-dijo Hermione dándole un cariñoso golpecito en el hombro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cmo se te ha podido ocurrir hacer algo asi?mi hija ha quedado echa cenizas!

Lo siento , señor, pero Malfoy le hizo un hechizo de invisibilidad , el cual no se rompio hasta que ella salio a la luz...

Porque usastes ese hechizo?

Es luz del sol!es como se acaba con los vampiros...

Y ahora que?necesitamos un heredero!

Señorº, yo era el futuro esposo de su hija, yo podria...ocupar su lugar en el trono...

Es cierto!como no lo pense antes...pero ... eso romperia mil normas!

No si su hija y yo ya nos hemos casado...

Pero no es el caso y...oh!quiere decir que hagamos...

Exacto...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco, donde estamos exactamente?-dijo Hermione mirando como a su alrededor solo habia maleza. Habian estado dos horas andando...bueno, Draco habia andado una hora y cargado con ella otra hora y en ese instante descansaban posados ambos en una granroca justo debajo de un arbol. Draco abrazaba a Hermione por la espalda y le daba pequeños besos en el cuello.

Al parecer Harry nos a dejado en...esto es...

Mira Draco!caballos!-dijo Hermione señalando hacia el frente.

Jajajaja Hermione, que dices!ahí no hay mas que arboles!

Draco!no los ves?mira- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y cogiendo la mano de Draco para levantarlo de la piedra, mientras el cedia algo fastidiado.

No hay nada Hermione...

Mira, este es negro y este es blanco...el negro es precioso...cogelo tu...te pega mas...ademas, tiene una preciosa mancha en el costado, parece un pajaro o algo ... y aquí tiene una mancha, en la oreja...parece un...

Un lunar enorme...

Si!tu tambien los ves?

No...-dijo el contestando mas con la cabeza que con el sonido-pero ese es mi caballo...Neville.

Asi se llama?bonito nombre para un caballo...

Si...pero como los ves?

Pues...nose...

Oh!jajajajajajajaja vaya, vaya...

Que pasa Draco?por que te ries?

A ver, abre la boca...

Que?

Vamos Mione-dijo Draco tomándola con una mano del menton y con la otra de la cintura-abrelaaaaaaaaaa

Que estas diciendo?TE HAS DADO ALGUN GOLPE EN LA CABEZA O ALGO!

Cariño , confia en mi...abre la boca-dijo mientras le daba un pequeño beso en los labios.

Ella sccedio de mala gana.

Aja! Lo que me suponia.

Que ocurre?

Te estan saliendo los colmillos...este Harry ha pensado en todo...

Que quieres decir.

Te salen los colmillos...tus poderes se fortalecen...pueden ver los objetos invisibles...

Pero a ti ya te han salido!

Pero yo soy vampiro, no mitad vampiro , mitad mago...

Pero si haces hechizos!

Pero la diferencias estriba en nuestros poderes , no en que podamos o no hacer hechizos con las varitas.

Bueno, entonces...nos vamos?

Cogeremos amobos a Neville-dijo Draco mientras ayudaba a Hermione a montarse en el caballo que solo ella veia y el lo hacia con dificultad tras ella.

Draco se posiciono a sus espaldas, la rodeo por la cintura y cogio las invisibles cuerdas de cuero del caballo. En ese momento lo vio, su cballo aparecio ante sus ojos.

Ahora somos invisibles tambien nosotros, princesita-dijo Draco meloso mientras se ponia en marcha.

Me gusta cuando me llamas asi...mi vampiro

Jajajaja a mi tambien me gusta que...-BUMPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP-

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA QUE MALA SOYYYYYYYYYYYYYY OS DEJO CON LA MAYOR DE LAS INTRIGAS!WENO ESTE CAPITULO A ESTADO MUXO MAS LARGO

DEJEN **REVIEWS** Q **M E PASAD TODA LA NOXE ESCRIBIENDO **PLISSSSSSSSSS.


	10. Mis oscuros secretos

Que a sido eso?-dijo Hermione muy asustada

No lo se...quedate aquí...

Pero...

Pero Draco ya se habia escabullido entre unos arboles cercanos y observaba un increíble espectáculo ante sus ojos.

Que ocurre Draco?-dijo Hermione en tono normal mientras intentaba ver que sucedió.

Pero esto no hizo mas que empeorar la situación.

Shhhhhhhhhhhhh , calla-dijo Draco poniendo una mano en su boca y otra en su cintura y alzandola un poco para llevarla tras un arbol cercano-es una pelea de trolls, Mione, es muy peligroso estar aquí, es la epoca de cria , si nos ven cerca de sus huevos podrían...

Quieres decir- comenzo a decir Hermione destapándose la boca-cerca de esas cosas?-dijo en un susurro señalando hacia unos huevos enormes y de un blanco esmaltado , que relucían bajo la luz de la luna.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde para rectificar su posición. Comenzaron a oir pasos justo detrás de ellos. El grito de Hermione los habia alertado de la presencia de seres diferentes en la zona.

No...te...muevas...no...respires-dijo Draco muy bajito en el oido de Hermione mientras, alzandola en sus brazos por la cintura, rodeaba el arbol al paso del trol , para que sus pasos fuesen confundidos con los de este.

Era un momento de demasiada tensión. El trol era demasiado lento y rodeaba el arbol con precaucion.

Parece que no nos ha visto-dijo Draco-vayamonos de aquí, ya.

Ah!-grito Hermione de repente – mi tobillo.

Cuando Draco la solto en el suelo , una rama le dio en el tobillo y se lo doblo.

Esto hizo que el trol se comenzase a andar de nuevo pero esta vez demasiado deprisa.

Nos ha visto!corre!-dijo Draco, pero al ver que ella no podia correr, la cogio en brazos y se la puso en la espalda

Que haces!nos va a coger!

Nos cogera igual

Pero Draco...

Me vendría bien que dejases de hablar de una vez , Hermione!

Draco la agarro fuerte y se dispuso a meterse en la maleza cuando , justo ante el , aparecio un tremendo troll

Este debe ser el padre!-dijo Draco- Accio arbol!con esto ganaremos tiempo.

Un arbol enorme se estampo contra la espalda del troll pero solo consiguió desestabilizarlo un poco.

Draco espera, creo que lei que los trols odian el fuego!-dijo mientras ambos se escondian tras varios setos gigantes

Pretendes que haga fuego en pleno bosque?

Si , eso pretendo.

Estas loca!

No , no lo estoy, lo apagaremos antes de que se extienda

Ni hablar

Pero...

No, Hermione!

Draco Malfoy, soy tu reina y ejercere el derecho a ello si no m obedeces.

Que?

Accio varita!Incendio!-en tres segundos Hermione habia producido una tremenda llamarada que auyento a ambos trolls, pero alerto a quien no debia.

En cuestion de segundos estaban rodeados de una treintena de langartos carnívoros.

Te lo dije!

Que ha ocurrido?'''

El fuego alerta a millones de criaturas de este bosque, Hermione, y tu y tu derecho como reina nos acaban de meter en un lio.

Los lagartos comenzaron a echar fuego por la boca, a lo que Draco tuvo que coger su varita y hacer un escudo protector a ambos.

Que haremos ahora , Draco?

Piensa en tu antigua casa, en el jardín principal, piensa en la estatua , en la del caballo, desea con todas tus fuerzas ir alli, no pienses en otro cosa...

Si...-Hermione se imagino la tremenda estatua que echaba agua por las espuelas elevadas y el cabello.

A la mansión Mirror!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Señor, los preparativos estan listos, lo papeles en regla y l a boda arreglada.

Bien Potter, ya estas oficialmente casado con mi hija. Diremos que fue una boda intima pues Hermione queria tener un poco de intimidad y aun estaba un tanto asustada por los recientes cambios.

Si, señor...

Bien , ahora ya eres rey, Potter, pero no olvides que el que manda...soy yo.

No , mi señor...-dijo Harry mientras el rey rondaba pensativo por toda la sala de estar.

Bien, he de marcharme unos dias a Canada, por unos asutos. Ya sabes lo que debes hacer.

Señor, puedo hacerle una pregunta?

Y bien?

No siente que su hija haya...

No , un rey no debe sentir temor ante nada menos ante la posibilidad de perder poder. Ademas , mi hija no fue criada por mi, no le tengo ningun cariño

Pero su esposa...

Ella es mas sentimental...no vale para el cargo de reina

Entiendo, buenas noches

Y con esto vio como el ya antiguo rey se alejaba de la sala, mientras Harry lo observaba con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios y cerraba las puertas con su varita.

Harry...-dijo

Adelle...mi reina...que haces aquí?

Donde esta Hermione?

Con Draco, en las cercanias del bosque, al oeste...

No han sospechado nada?no saben que tu simulastes matarlos?

No...-dijo acercándose a la reina y besándola en los labios

Y tampoco saben donde los has enviado?

No tienen ni idea...-dijo besándole el cuello mientras se aferraba a ella con ansia.

Mi marido es cruel...si te ve...conmigo-dijo entrecerrando los ojos de placer

Olvidas quien es ahora el nuevo rey?

Pero mi hija...

Tu hija gobernara cuando yo haya acabado con su padre por fin

Oh!Harry, te quiero tanto!

Toc , toc

Quien es?-dijo Harry preocupado de que el rey hubiese regresado por algo...aunque si fuese el rey no llamaria a la puerta ¬¬

Papa!-dijo un pequeñin de unos 5 años de ojos verdes inmensos que corria dando saltitos hacia su padre, Harry, mientras este cerraba la puerta y la aseguraba mágicamente.

El niño era uno de los aprendices de mago que se educaban desde pequeños en el castillo.

Cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no me llames papa?-dijo Harry con una sonrisa en los labios mientras lo alzaba en brazos.

Pero mama dice que en privado si que puedo!-dijo señalando a la reina.

Ah!con que eso dice mama?eh?-dijo Harry mirando cariñosamente a la reina y abrazandola con la otra mano por la cintura.

En ese momento se sentia mas feliz que en toda su vida y no iba a permitir que ese momento se estropease...NUNCA.

Draco...como hemos llegado aquí...

Te lo explicare mas tarde...vamonos...debemos llegar a ala colonia...esta noche

TO BE CONTINUED!PLISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS DEJEN REVIEWS QUE M DESANIMO CUANDO NO M DEJAIS!Y LAS LEO TODAS!POR CIERTO, PERDON POR LO DEL CAP 8 , FUE UN ACTO NCORRECT X MI PART.

REVIEWS 


End file.
